Pesadilla
by FFarjonita
Summary: One-Shot improvisado, lo escribí en un día y lo edite en otro jaja ¡espero les guste!


La oscuridad de la noche invadía en ese momento, solo la Luna Llena daba cierta luminosidad a esa escena tan triste y llena de sangre...  
Cuerpos masacrados de adultos, jóvenes, niños... No había una sola muestra de vida en todo en lugar.  
Un incendio había acabado con todo rastro de plantas o animales en kilómetros, todo lucia rojo y oscuro...

Solo una silueta lograba verse sobre una colina no muy alta, una figura de un varón, un adolescente vestido de uniforme verde olivo, botas negras y una boina del color de sus ropas... Empapado en sangre...

El viento soplaba de forma suave en el rostro del joven moviendo sus cabellos de un color verde ya un poco largos, su sonrisa parecía completamente inhumana, desquiciada, terrible... Mostraba en su boca dientes parecidos a los colmillos de alguna bestia y sus ojos reflejaban un destello amarillo verdoso que solo se veía en un animal salvaje de las películas de terror... Sin embargo, el no pertenecía a una de esas, era completamente real, tangible, visible...

Ni el arma más perfectamente diseñada se comparaba con él. Había acabado con la vida de cientos en tan solo horas, un solo muchacho había logrado en una noche lo que un escuadrón completo no logro en semanas.  
La guerra había terminado a manos de el, disfrutaba cada segundo de su reciente victoria y saboreaba el dulce olor de la sangre en el aire...

-_bien hecho Flippy...-_escuchaba el chico en el susurro del viento como una voz femenina-_pero aun no has acabado tu misión... Te queda un diminuto detalle que debes solucionar...-_

-he acabado con todo y con todos...-dijo de manera firme el peli-verde- no hay nada que deba solucionar...-

-_te equivocas...-_reitero la voz-_aun queda algo vivo por aquí... Búscalo... Te llevaras una grata sorpresa...-_

La sonrisa que antes tenia se borró en instantes, no podía creer que aun alguien o algo continuara con vida. Había hecho estallar demasiadas bombas y asesinado muchas personas como para que alguna siguiera con vida. No lo creía...

-una grata sorpresa...-musito para sí mismo un tanto intrigado, ¿sorpresa? Para el nada era sorpresa... Demasiado había vivido ya, nada le sorprendía. A sus 16 años estaba preparado para casi cualquier cosa... Flippy, el Dios de la Guerra y la Muerte...

Camino durante un rato hasta que se topo con lo que antes había sido una iglesia, un suave ruido rompió el silencio que reinaba... Una puerta cerrarse. Sin arriesgarse a que fuera solo el viento decidió ingresar por la enorme puerta que aun se encontraba casi intacta. Sus paredes con bellos detalles celestiales se encontraban manchadas de espeso carmesí, era brillante y repulsivo a la vez.  
-...luce mejor así...-su sonrisa volvió, se paseo por el enorme pasillo principal lleno de bancas rotas que se amontonaban por doquier.

Nuevamente el sonido de la puerta.

Su mirada se incrustó como cuchillo en una entrada hacia las demás salas. Se abrió paso entre las bancas, sintiéndose observado.

Giro la vista hasta una enorme imagen de cerámica de Jesús crucificado que se encontraba ubicada sobre la pared principal. Parecía desahuciado, débil, triste...

-¿Dónde está tu Dios ahora?...-dijo en voz fuerte y arrogante sacando un arma y dando un disparo ensordecedor hacia aquel Cristo, al momento la imagen se partió en pedazos y cayó al suelo fino. Río ante su acción, reanudando su búsqueda del origen de aquel sonido.

Busco por cada pasillo y cada cuarto de aquella enorme iglesia. No parecía tan grande desde afuera. No lograba encontrar nada. Su sentido del oído no volvió a capturar el mismo sonido, su olfato únicamente sentía el olor de cuerpos en estado de putrefacción y sangre, la vista de nada le servía si no sabía que estaba buscando...

-Maldición... ¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo!...-

-_... No has buscado bien... Continua y mira donde no has visto... Y donde pocas personas vieron...-_

Aquel sexto sentido que poseía, le daba una clave para seguir. Pero... ¿Cómo saber dónde?... Recordó entonces...

-Las iglesias... Tienen bóvedas donde guardan sus basuras religiosas...-de nuevo esa torcida sonrisa se rebeló en su boca dejando ver sus dientes afilados- Ja! Seas quien seas... Date por muerto...-sin ninguna dificultad comenzó a localizar la entrada a una de las bóvedas, no hubo que buscar mucho. Al encontrarla, tuvo listo su cuchillo de caza, le gustaba más asesinar con armas blancas que de fuego.

Desde los 6 años había sido entrenado para matar... Secuestrado y castigado, no tuvo más opción que aceptar su cruel destino, cada noche había llorado por sus padres y amigos, cada día peleaba por un trozo de pan... su mirada fría le abría las puertas de casi cualquier sitio. Poco a poco, su verde mirar se fue escondiendo, dando lugar al actual color de su iris. Su cordura desapareció casi por completo, asesino a todo su pelotón, a sus líderes y a los de nivel más bajo. A todos los mato y mutilo, degustando la deliciosa sangre que salpicaba en su rostro y se impregnaba en su cuchillo. Lo único que sabía de él, era su nombre y que era el causante de la muerte de todos en Tree Town. No necesitaba saber nada más que eso... Era un monstruo... Y le gustaba...

-¡Jodida rata de alcantarilla!...-llamó escupiendo cada palabra-¡sal de donde quiera que te escondas de una vez o haré estallar una bomba aquí mismo!-se preparo a sacar una de sus mejores granadas para terminar con todo de una vez por todas... No quedaba nada más... Solo eso...

Un ligero llanto se escucho al fondo de aquel cuarto oscuro, un llanto de mujer.  
Salió casi gateando del rincón en el que se encontraba, tendría alrededor de 14 años, sus ojos carmín y su melena rojiza hacían vibrar mas el color de la sangre que la empapaba, su delicada piel le hacía parecer de porcelana. Únicamente cubierta con un vestido blanco y descalza. Pálida...  
Su mirada se notaba acuosa y mordía con suavidad sus labios, estaba asustada y nerviosa.  
El peli-verde guardo silencio, esa chica le resultaba familiar...

-y tu... ¿¡Quién eres!?-pregunto acercándose y amenazándola con su cuchillo.  
La joven simplemente no respondió y siguió llorando en silencio.  
-carajos, responde mocosa!-la tomo del cuello, cuando noto una navaja en la pierna de la chica, quien no paraba de llorar.  
-¿esto te estorba?-sin ningún cuidado saco el objeto del interior de ella haciendo que solo se moviera un poco-eres fuerte pequeña... Eso tenía que dolerte...-la soltó haciendo que cayera al piso, ella lo miro y observo su pierna algo hinchada y sangrante. Con gran dolor y fortaleza, se puso en pie mientras miraba al soldado.  
-Fli...ppy...-murmuro en un suspiro bastante audible, el chico quedo desconcertado.  
-¿c-cómo sabes mi nombre?-cuestionó a la muchacha, quien solo contemplaba la fría mirada del oji-amarillo. Sujeto sus manos, eran algo rasposas seguramente por las armas y el trabajo, pero a ella no parecía importarle. Aun con lágrimas en los ojos, le sonrió dulcemente.  
Al momento, la mirada del peli-verde cambio, sus pupilas descoloridas comenzaron a cambiar. Un fuerte punzo en su cabeza lo ataco, sujeto con fuerza su cráneo dejándose caer de rodillas lanzando un alarido de dolor mientras apretaba los dientes y cerraba con fuerza sus ojos.  
La pelirroja parecía despreocupada, solo lo observaba algo confundida. Flippy, en cambio, sentía que su cabeza se partía en dos, jamás en su vida había sentido un dolor tan grande, comenzó a golpearse contra la pared cada vez mas y mas fuerte. Mil voces sonaban en su interior, gritos, llantos, hasta que finalmente pudo oír una clara voz antes de darse un golpe fatal...

-Flippy...-susurro nuevamente el viento...-todo está bien... Solo vuelve...-

Abrió los ojos encontrándose en una cama arropado. Tenía las manos sobre su cabeza y parecía desesperado. Al lado de él, una pequeña pelirroja de ojos carmesí lo observaba sonriente, tendría a lo mucho 4 años.  
-Flippy... ¿Qué tenes?...-pregunto ladeando un poco su cabeza  
-¿e-eh?...-miro a su alrededor, era un cuarto de hospital. Sus manos eran pequeñas y suaves, busco un espejo que tenía a un lado y al reflejarse vio a un niño... Un niño de 6 años con bellos ojos verdes, dientes perfectos y cabello verdoso...  
-¿Flippy?...-dijo la chiquilla preocupada-¿etas bien?...-toco la frente del muchachito  
-¿eh? ¡s-si!... Estoy bien... Creo... Que tuve una pesadilla...-respondió rascando su mejilla.  
-aww... Soñaste feo...-dice ella mientras lo rodea con sus infantiles brazos- te abasho y ya no hay sueños feos... No más...-con suavidad se acomoda en su pecho, durmiéndose sobre este.  
Levemente sonrojado, él le dedica una sonrisa a la nena abrazándola también.  
-Si... No mas pesadillas... Gracias Flaky...-bajando con cuidado su cabeza, besa la frente de la chiquilla, durmiéndose una vez mas... Tratando de no recordar la guerra que le arrancó la vida a su padre y que casi se la arranca a él. Pensando en el bienestar de su madre y en nunca dejarse capturar por los soldados, pensando... Simplemente... Pensando...


End file.
